


Colori(n)do

by HikariMinami



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Um simples movimento das mãos dela coloria os arredores.





	Colori(n)do

 

_Com aquelas mãos ocultas_

_Tornou-o da cor do arco-íris_

— Meikyuu no Mangekyou

 

O mundo de Henry era preto e branco. 

Ele usava vestes sombrias e tinha um cabelo esbranquiçado. Os corvos que o acompanhavam possuíam tons escuros como carvão e os coelhos amedrontados por sua presença pintavam-se da cor da neve. O humor era negro e o prazer ao testemunhar mortes, claro como as nuvens sobre o campo de batalha. 

O mundo era uma grande colcha xadrez em que Henry fazia o que lhe conviesse. 

Então, ele conheceu Olivia, a dançarina dos Shepherds. Apenas mais uma pessoa monocromática, até vê-la dançar. Um simples movimento das mãos dela coloria os arredores. 

Primeiro, Henry descobriu o rosa das mechas da dançarina; depois, o dourado dos detalhes da veste dela. Pouco a pouco, e talvez inconscientemente, Olivia lhe ensinou as cores. 

O amarelo e o laranja ao conversarem em um pôr-de-sol. O verde da floresta em que brincaram com os animais. O marrom do cachorrinho que salvaram e o azul do céu que os recobria todos os dias. Além de uma infinidade de outras cores, claras e escuras, quentes e frias, brilhantes e foscas. 

E a mistura de todas elas resultava no brilho originado por um simples sorriso de Olivia: a cor preferida de Henry. 


End file.
